Exposure
by Nom Tasty
Summary: AU. "He was an Unnatural and they were Regulars. He was worthless, as every Unnatural was in the eyes of everyone." In a world where wizard-kind are slaves to muggles, Harry Potter is a nobody. That was, until, he meets a boy called Theodore Nott…


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Not whatsoever.**

**Ok, I originally planned to update my other stories, but this was calling to me. After so many stories where 'muggles discover wizards and war and death etcetera' appear as a side point for time travel or something, with only two that I've actually seen building remotely on it, I wanted to expand on it. First chapter is short but so what, most of my chapters are.**

**~Nom Nom :3**

* * *

**Summary: AU. "He was an Unnatural and they were Regulars. He was worthless, as every Unnatural was in the eyes of everyone." In a world where wizard-kind are slaves to muggles, Harry Potter is a nobody. That was, until, he meets a boy called Theodore Nott…**

**WARNINGS: Major AU, Character Death, Major OOC, Probably many OC, Blood, Gore, Torture, War, Slash, Het, **

**TIMESCALE: I don't have a set time when Harry was born, so just say it's 1980 as usual and ignore anything that is mentioned that is out of the proper time (inventions, numerical figures, important events etc.).**

* * *

**Exposure**

If you asked anyone, they could tell you exactly where they were when it happened. For many, it was breakfast, while watching the breaking news. For others, it was when they arrived to their workplace or saw their friends. For Harry Potter, a boy of only four years of age, it was early in the morning, before anyone else in his 'family' was up and he was cooking bacon.

_"…think that this building is in fact, a landmark to-."_

The news reporter stopped as a pair of loud voices reached them. The camera man turned towards the noise, showing two people, both dressed in what looked like black dressing gowns to Harry, arguing loudly.

_"…filthy muggle!"_ The man shouted, looking disgusted at the woman. _"Did you enjoy it? Did you like it when that disgusting thing was with you? You're a dirty whore and I'll make you pay for this!"_

He reached into his robes and one of the by standards said, _"Fuck, is that a knife?!"_ before pulling out a long thin rod of wood and pointed it at the woman. There were sighs of relief from the crowd, but the woman paled and began to slowly step away.

_"Domenik… don't do this…"_ She said softly, but the man just laughed cruelly.

_"**Crucio!**" _He shouted, causing a red light leave the tip of the wooden rod. The woman tried to dodge but couldn't, and as soon as it hit she began to scream. It was a loud, long scream that Harry knew came from extreme pain – he had experience in that area – and she collapsed onto the floor and began to writhe with agony.

Someone from the crowd – another woman – ran to the downed woman as if to help her, but she didn't make it to her. The man turned and raised the wand at the approaching woman. _"Stay back, you dirty muggle! **Lanio!**"_

With a slashing movement, a sickly yellow colour appeared as a line from the tip, and quickly hit the woman across the neck. The woman stopped, began to cough and rushed her hands to her neck. Deep crimson blood oozed out of her fingers and she spluttered, some blood oozing out of her lips. Then she fell forwards, her head rolling down her back.

There was a moment of silence before panic ensued. There was screaming, people running everywhere, making the cameraman drop the camera in the process. The man with the stick was now waving it about and shouting random words which caused various things to happen. Some people collapsed from a deep green light, others were set alight, and a few literally exploded. Then, without warning, six people in grey robes just _appeared_ surrounding the man, as if from nowhere. Each person raised their sticks, and the man was wrapped in ropes.

_"Domenik Brown, for the illegal use of the Crutiatus Curse on a witch and the murder of over 15 muggles, the Ministry of Magic has decreed that the dementor's kiss will be administered immediately." _Said a female voice. She lifted her stick into the air and whispered, _"**Expecto Patronum!**"_

From the very tip, a soft silver light appeared, and what looked to be a somewhat see-through silver fox jumped from the tip and ran around the six, forming a cage of silver.

_"Damn you Aurors!"_ The tied up man – Domenik – roared. _"Protecting the filthy muggles! You and the Ministry are fools! We could obliterate all muggles and create a supreme society of Magic! But no, everyone says that with the five million witches and wizards across the globe, we are outnumbered a thousand to one and all magic would be destroyed!"_

A black cloaked creature suddenly appeared above Domenik, causing him to scream. His breath was visible even in the warm summer air, and he began to shiver. Then the black creature lifted its hood to reveal a wrinkled old face with a large, black hole were the mouth should be. Domenik screamed again, and the creature closed in on his mouth and began to suck. A small glowing blue orb left his mouth and entered the creatures mouth before fading away,

One of the six people – Aurors, as the man called them – waved their stick and the creature disappeared with the man's body. The female who spoke before – most likely the leader – spoke again. _"Ok, everyone, it's time for clean-up! This will be a Code 53, a mugging gone wrong."_

The Aurors moved fast and efficiently. One of them grabbed a man who was hiding away, dying, and sprayed what looked like a green mist over his face. _"You mugged this girl. Things went too far. You killed her."_

_"I mugged this girl. Things went too far. I killed her."_ The man repeated monotonously before falling to his knees and staring at the girl in shock, his hands filled with a long bloody knife. _"I killed her."_ He whimpered as another Auror waved their stick causing the woman's body to shimmer for a second before appearing face up with just her throat slit.

_"That's a wrap people!"_ The leader called, causing four of them to disappear like they came. The fifth just approached her. _"What is it Cahman?"_

_"This is the seventh call today Captain."_ The man stated. _"Over the past month, over two thousand muggles have been killed. Won't they notice?"_

The woman laughed. _"The muggles notice nothing, Cahman. Take this fool for example. We've just ruined his life, but why should we care? Muggles are weak and dirty, beneath our notice. If our orders are to protect the Statue of Secrecy, nothing can stand in our way. Even a muggle's life."_ With that statement she pointed her stick to another woman, who was hiding out of the way, and it caused her to come flying over. She slammed onto the cobblestone path and there was a sickening crack, and blood began to pool beneath her.

_"Careful, your Pureblood pride is showing."_ Cahman chuckled. _"And you could've just changed her memories."_

_"But where's the fun in that?"_

With that statement, the pair disappeared.

* * *

It didn't take long for an official statement from the government to appear. It was to be expected really, as the recording became worldwide news in minutes, and anyone who was anyone knew what had happened in a matter of hours.

The woman walked out of Number 10 Downing Street – a representative and not the actual Prime Minister – to a pre-prepared stand. What made this different from any other announcement was the fact that every news station from across the globe was present with a representative. And with the hype created from the recording, it was safe to say that the entire world was watching.

The woman – a young woman, not even into her thirties – took a deep calming breath and began.

"As many are aware of, at 8:23am Greenwich Meridian Time, a live broadcast on the DM News Channel reported a shocking event. As everyone is aware of the contents of the recording, I will skip to the details. Since mankind began, there have been few gifted with the ability of magic. These humans have been reported to be able to manipulate and violate the natural order. To create something from nothing, to transform something into something else, to be able to create life from simple objects… to be able to reverse time itself… magic can do all these things."

"Ever since the Witch Trials of 1692, these magic users – or 'Witches' and 'Wizards' – have segregated from our society for their own protection and only a select few allowed to know the truth. They are real. They are out there. There are 5 million magic users currently scattered across the globe today, most from old magic families, but some born to ordinary parents."

"Now, we have been informed that the people known as the 'Aurors' – the wizarding police – responsible for the horrendous crime earlier today have been punished accordingly and that the magic users wish nothing but peace with everyone and are willing to share their abilities."

"Any questions?"

* * *

It lasted _months_.

For the first two months, the news was constantly full of new magical items, such as potions to restore blood and to prevent lying, spells to heal life-threatening gashes, and broomsticks to allow people to fly. The downside was that almost everything magical was useless without the 'magical core' it explained only witches and wizards held.

This led to jealousy. People had sick family members who were dying, and cures available to wizards were not offered because they would not work. Children wanted to play with the magical toys but could not. Ordinary people wanted what magical people had.

Then, three and a half months after the Exposure came the violence. It started slow, with about an attack a week, but slowly magical people were being attacked. Those who tried to defend themselves were shot dead while those who didn't were beaten to death.

At four and a half months, parents refused to allow their children to attend school not knowing if they could get 'infected' or not. To solve this, a new law was passed for everyone to get 'tested' to see if they were magical or not. This was just five months later.

Then came the segregation. Slowly, but surely, magical people lost their rights. It started small, their children (the ones from magical families being forced to attend schooling if they were not already in school) being moved to a 'special' school, one suitable for their abilities. Then came separate shops, separate buildings until eleven months after the Exposure, they were second class citizens.

Magical children learned not to go near the regular children. Magical adults learned to never use their wands – even just showing it in public resulted in either a severe beating or death. People learned that they could bully the magical people with their superior numbers. Magical people were marked by a branded U on their left cheek.

A year after the Exposure, the wizarding and the muggle worlds merged to create the Regulars and the Unnaturals.

* * *

**Well short opening chapter. Review with your thoughts please!**

**~Nom Nom :3**

* * *

**Spells:**

**Crucio – Torture Curse**

**Lanio – Laceration Curse**

**Expecto Patronum – Patronus Charm**


End file.
